


Cisco Ramon: The Ultimate Wingman

by hoffkk



Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, SnowBarry - Freeform, meddling Cisco, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco takes the liberty of being Barry and Caitlin's wingman, trying to hook them up with each other.  The first step?  Making those idiots realize that they actually have feelings for each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco Ramon: The Ultimate Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I had some fun with this one! I hope you all like it! :)  
> Enjoy a meddling Cisco, a shocked Barry and Caitlin, and an emotional moment near the end...

Cisco has played wingman before, but this was the first time he got to be the wingman on both sides of the equation.  It was a challenge all right, but a challenge he gladly accepted.  Ever since Caitlin and Barry went out a few weeks ago to some karaoke bar, supposedly to stake out Peek-A-Boo, they had been acting different.  They were more playful with each other and more touchy-feely.  The funny thing was, as obvious as this change in their relationship was to Cisco, it had completely escaped the other two.

To be fair, it wasn't a complete one-eighty.  Their interactions had gradually become more flirty and charming as the hours ticked on and the days passed by.  It started with the innocent banter that turned into flirting, then Cisco noticed how they were always next to each other in a room.  Moreover, they seemed to always find a reason to touch the other, like the other day when Barry's coffee left a layer of foam on his lip, and Caitlin removed it for him with a swipe of her finger, which she then proceeded to lick clean.

Cisco had just observed their interactions silently like the scientist he was trained to be, taking in the information in front of him and formulating a hypothesis.  His assumption was that something had happened that night when they went out, making Barry and Caitlin realize they had feelings for each other.  Though apparently this realization was more subconscious than conscious.  Recognizing that, Cisco challenged himself to be the ultimate wingman and hook his friends up.  _This is gonna be fun._   He told himself as he began formulating his plan.

*****

The next day, Cisco decided to start with Barry when he found out Cait was visiting her sick grandmother back home in Pittsburgh, making the lab an all boy's club for a couple days.  He was pretty sure that Barry was officially over Iris, and way into Caitlin, but he needed to be absolutely positive before doing anything else.  It was perfect timing too, since the _FRIENDS_ rerun he caught last night gave him the perfect plan to assess his own friend's true desires.

"So, I'm working on this new experiment..."  Cisco started,  "and I think you'd make the perfect test subject.  Help me out?"

"I don't know..."  Barry hesitated, remembering the last time he helped Cisco with an experiment, and how it led to an excruciating amount of pain.

"Relax."  Cisco said, reading his thoughts.  "This task is psychological, not physical.  I'm just gonna ask you a few questions."

Barry let out a breath before responding.  "Okay, why not?"  He agreed.

"Sweet."  Cisco said, rubbing hands together excitedly as he grinned like The Cheshire Cat.  "Let's get started."

Cisco motioned for Barry to join him at his workstation, and so Barry walked a few steps forward, taking the seat next to him, angling his chair so they were facing each other head on.

"Okay.  As I said, I'm gonna ask you a series of questions.  All I want you to do is answer as quickly as you can.  Don't  think about it, just answer.  Got it?"

"Yep."  Barry nodded.  It seemed simple enough, but the twinkle of mischief in Cisco's eyes was telling him that this experiment may come back to bite him later on.

"Good."  Cisco replied with a single nod of his head.  "Now clear your mind..."  He paused for a moment as Barry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  "And we'll begin in 3...2...1..."

Barry's eyes flashed open at the number one ready to go.

"Would you rather eat pizza or tacos?"  Cisco started.

"Pizza."

"Would you rather watch an action film or comedy?"

"Comedy."

"Which do you like better winter or summer?"

"Winter."

"Would you rather date Iris or Caitlin?"

"Caitlin."  Barry stated certainly, subconsciously smiling as he spoke her name, but as soon as he realized what he just said his eyes went wide.

Cisco got the answer he was hoping for, but hearing Barry say it out loud like that still caught him off guard, causing his mouth to fall open.  He quickly righted himself, pressing his lips into a thin line to stifle the laugh that was threatening to escape as he took in his friend's dumbfounded expression.

He smiled at Barry, clasping him on the shoulder before he spoke.  "Thanks for your help, dude."

"What just happened?"  Barry wondered aloud like a confused little kid as Cisco removed his hand to take a drink of his Big Gulp soda.

"You , my friend,"  he gestured, tilting his cup to point the straw at Barry, "just had what we people of science like to call a psychological break through."

"But I... I never thought..."  Barry trailed off, not knowing what to say or what to think.  He never thought that he would be able to get over Iris and move on, but apparently he already had and with Caitlin no less. 

Barry knew he saw her differently after that night out together, but he didn't know how or why.  Maybe it had something to do with seeing another side of her, the side that was carefree and unguarded.  It could _also_ have something to do with seeing her in that little black dress...and partially out of it.  He was a guy, after all.  However, no matter how much he analyzed his feelings and that night out, Barry kept coming back to one insight: that that night was undoubtedly the official beginning of his fall for the incomparable Caitlin Snow.

"So now that you know what, or rather who, you really want, what are you gonna do about it?"  Cisco inquired, placing his cup back in the corner of his desk.

I don't know... I guess I should-wait a minute... you planned this, didn't you?  You knew I would say Caitlin's name."

"Oh, I hoped for it." Cisco wiggled his eyebrows.

"But how?"  Barry still wondered.

"I have a superior IQ...and you two have been flirting shamelessly in front of  me for over a week now."

"No we haven't."  He defended.  _Have we?_ He said to himself, thinking back on their time together this past week.

"Dude, you flirted with her so much during lunch yesterday that I almost gagged on my burrito."  Cisco assured him.  "But don't worry, she was into it...and you."

"Really?"  Barry questioned, suddenly smiling again.

"No doubt." Cisco assured him.

Barry sat for a moment thinking to himself as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"So what do I do about it?"  He looked to his friend for guidance.

"I think you need to process your feelings a little longer, since clearly you’re still in shock."  Cisco chuckled, noting his friend's pale complexion and inability to sit still.  "In the mean time, I'll have a nice little chat with Caitlin when she gets back into town and implement phase two of my plan."

"And what exactly is phase two?"  Barry asked, ready to dismiss the idea.

Cisco opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and his expression fell.  "I haven't exactly gotten that far yet..."  He told him.  "But don't worry, I'll figure it out.  Just leave it to the wingman."  Cisco gestured to himself cockily, popping the collar on his shirt.

Barry just shook his head, understanding that he really didn't have a choice in the matter.  Cisco was gonna do what Cisco was gonna do, regardless of what he said. 

God help him.

*****

A few days later, Caitlin was back in town, and Cisco was ready to implement phase two of his plan.  He had told Barry to make himself scarce at STAR Labs that day, figuring things would go a lot smoother if he talked to her privately.  Barry reluctantly agreed, resolving that if all else failed, he could at least use Cisco's attempt to help as an ice-breaker and segue into a discussion about his feelings next time he talked to her.  One way or another, today was going to be the day that Caitlin found out about Barry's feelings for her, and they were going to deal with it.

Phase two was simple.  Cisco's plan was to just talk to Caitlin and casually bring up her love life.  Then, he would subtly hint that Barry is available and willing because, let's be real here, he totally was.  He had been alone with Caitlin for all of five minutes, and Barry had already texted him fifty times, asking all kinds of questions:  _Is she there yet?  Did you tell her?  How did she react?  Please tell me you didn't do some ridiculous experiment on her too..._

Cisco simply told his friend to shut up and let his wingman do his thing.  However, he promised that he would message him after all was said and done.

"Is that Barry?"  Caitlin asked, referring to the person he was text messaging.  Barry was usually at STAR Labs by now, either to hang out or to do some speed drills before going into CCPD to do work for his real job, but today he was nowhere in sight.  For some reason, Barry not being there and her not knowing why  made her feel a little nervous.  "Where is he?"

"Yeah, and he had to go into the station early today for some police business, said we probably won't see him until lunch."  Cisco lied as he pocketed his phone and began to work on his blue print ideas for an Arrow Mobile, which he felt Oliver absolutely needed.

"Oh...okay."  She responded, trying to keep her voice indifferent.  Suddenly, her feelings of nervousness transformed into one's of  disappointment.  Caitlin had only been away for three days, but she had still found herself missing her home and friends in Central, including Barry.  Therefore, she had been looking forward to seeing him this morning, and now that she wouldn't , she felt bummed.

Caitlin shook her head to clear her thoughts, then focused back on the work in front of her.  She had been analyzing biological samples from Lashawn Baez, aka Peek-a-Boo, to get a better understanding of her abilities.

"So, how was your trip?  Gammy okay?" Cisco questioned, truly concerned.  He knew how close Caitlin was with her grandmother, and how upset she got when she found out that gammy had been diagnosed with early-onset Alzheimer's.

"It was nice...and she's doing okay, for now anyway.  It still pretty early, so the symptoms are few and far between."  She noted happily.  Caitlin had been heartbroken when she found out about her grandmother's diagnosis, but she was glad that she was able to visit while she was still herself.  It was just like old times; they talked about anything and everything.  Caitlin told Grandma Snow all about her work, including helping The Flash.  They had no secrets, and besides, she would end up forgetting soon enough.    Caitlin told her about Cisco's boomerang incident, about Barry's super speed, about how Barry had the most incredible singing voice, about how she was kidnapped and Barry risked his life to save her, about how Barry could eat ten pizzas and _still_ be hungry.  Actually, now that she was thinking about it, Barry's name came up a lot.  Weird.  "Basically, she's same-old sweet and nosey gammy.  I can't even tell you how many times she asked about my love life, wondering if I've met anyone new who quote-unquote tickles my fancy."  Caitlin added with a roll of her eyes.

Cisco grinned mischievously.  Implementing phase two was going to be easier than he thought.  Looking up at Caitlin he quirked a brow and replied, "So have you met anyone?"

"What?"  Caitlin startled, looking quizzically at her friend.

"Is your fancy being tickled?"  He chuckled as he clarified, paraphrasing gammy.  "Cause I have a feeling that it is and has been for a little while now."

"What are you talking about?  The only guys I've been hanging out with are you and Barry." Caitlin confirmed, moving strands of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Precisely."  Cisco agreed, leaning back in his desk chair, hands behind his head.

"Okay, Cisco, whatever you are getting at, I'm not following."  She responded, standing with her hands on her hips, looking a cross between confused and annoyed.

"I'm gonna break this down for you, Cait,"  Cisco began, leaning forward in his chair.  "You've been acting different lately, a _good_ different, which is _clearly_ because you have feelings for a certain someone on Team Flash."

Caitlin stared at him opened mouth for moment, but nothing came out.

"And we both know it isn't _me_."  Cisco continued, stating the obvious as he stood to cross his arms over his chest.

"Wait a minute," She began, still trying to wrap her head around what Cisco was implying, "you think that _I_ have a crush on _Barry_?"  Caitlin finished, gesturing to herself.

"Pretty much."  Cisco shrugged then nodded, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Well, you're wrong."  Caitlin tossed at him.  She had absolutely no romantic feelings for Barry Allen...or did she?  She had been thinking about him a lot these days, and it would explain that dream she had about him last night...

"Oh, but I'm _so_ right." He smirked at her.

"Fine, for argument's sake, let's say you are right.  What's your proof?" Caitlin countered.

"Let's see...there is the incessant flirting, the new outfits you've been dressing in, you've also been wearing more make-up these days, and then there's the fact that you've asked about his whereabouts fifty times this morning...."  Cisco counted off on his fingers as he looked directly into her eyes.

"That evidence is circumstantial at best,"  Caitlin crossed her arms, "and I only asked about Barry once."  She critiqued.

"Out loud,"  Cisco stated.  "I'm also counting the silent looks you were giving the door."  He motioned to the main entrance with a thumb over his shoulder as he spoke.

Caitlin rolled her eyes before responding, "Whatever, I was just worried about him."

"Yeah, and you know _why_ you were so worried?  Cisco asked, not giving her time to answer.  "Because you _care_ about him, because you _love_ him."  He willed her to understand, as he walked over to where she was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

For a brief moment, Caitlin looked like a deer caught in headlights.  Admitting she had feelings for Barry was one thing, but admitting she was in love him, even potentially, was something else entirely.

They stood there quietly for a moment, so she could absorb this new information.  She conceded a little, she definitely had feelings that were anything but innocent and friendly, when it came to Barry Allen.  But love?  Did she-could she possibly be falling for the guy?  Barry _was_ sweet and kind and had an adorkable way about him.  Not to mention, he was incredibly smart, and he had that smile that made her toes curl and thick dark hair that she was always itching to run her hands through, and-

 _Dear, lord._   Caitlin spoke silently to herself.  She wasn't falling for Barry Allen.  She was already there on the cold, hard ground.

"Oh my god."  She mumbled, stumbling back a bit as she tried to pull out the chair behind her.  Cisco grabbed her arm with one hand and the chair with the other, guiding her to sit.

"You okay?"  He queried as he squatted down beside her chair, tone appearing concerned yet slightly amused.

"I love him."  She said, an heir of amazement in her voice.  "I love Barry."

Cisco just smiled brightly, clearly happy for his friend and proud of himself for being so right about her feelings for Barry.

Suddenly, Caitlin remembered something.  Something that allowed her to pull her head out the clouds and get back to reality.

"But he loves Iris."  She pointed out, sounding deflated as she ran a hand through her thick reddish brown locks.

"No, he doesn’t."  Cisco stated emphatically.  "I mean, he used to, obviously, but he's so over that.  Trust me." He nudged her arm, playfully for emphasis.

Caitlin looked at Cisco then, studying his face.  He was smirking again and had a twinkle in his eyes.  It was clear that he knew something that she didn't.

"How do you know?"  Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"He told me the other day."  He answered honestly.  "The same day that he realized he was in love with you."

Her eyes widened as she shot up from the chair she had been sitting on.  "WHAT?!"

"It's true."  Cisco confirmed, nodding as he returned to standing position as well.  "He was shocked at first too, but, all together, he took it a lot better than you did.  After all, you did almost faint." He said teasingly.

"I did _not_."  Caitlin asserted, then shook her head before proceeding with her next thought.  "This is insane.  It would never work between us."  She began pacing back and forth.

Cisco just stood there watching, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

"Why not?"  He questioned.

"Because we're too different.  He's a superhero, I'm a biological engineer... he's a Capricorn, I'm a Virgo!"  She ranted.

"You _do_ realize that astrology is predominantly inaccurate, right?"  Cisco inquired sarcastically.

Caitlin didn't hear him, she was too caught up in her own rant as she paced holes into the floor.  Taking in the scene in front of him, Cisco was about to laugh, but when she spun on her heel to pace back in his direction, he noticed a tear falling down her cheek.  She was about to spin back around to go the opposite way again, when Cisco grabbed her by the arms, making her stand stationary in front of him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa....what's wrong, Cait?"  He questioned, truly concerned.

She just stood there silently, wiping the stray tear away, not meeting his eyes.

"You and Barry love each other.  That's a good thing.  Isn't it?"  He tried again.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean..."  She let out a giant breath.

Cisco waited for her to continue, but when she didn't he decided to probe further.  "What's really bothering you, Cait?  You can tell me."  Since he still had a hold of her upper arms, he gave them a slight squeeze as an act of reassurance.

"You said he is over Iris, but....what if he's not?  I mean, how do I know that he won't go running back to her once she shows the slightest sign of interest? "

"Like he did with Linda."  Cisco finished her thought, finally comprehending her demeanor.

She nodded as a few more tears fell.

Cisco hugged her, quick and tight, before pulling her back to look at him.  "I know you’re scared, but trust me when I say that Barry _is_ over Iris."  She didn't seem convinced, so he continued on, "I have been watching you two the past couple of weeks, and you know what?  The way Barry has been acting towards _you_ is way different than I have ever seen him act towards _Iris_.  A _good_ different."  He grinned, mirroring his words from earlier.

"Really?" She half-smiled.

"Really."  Cisco said with a single nod of the head.  "Barry loves you, Cait... _you_."  He pressed further, crossing his arms over his chest again.  "And if you don't want to take my word for it, talk to Barry yourself.  That way, you can see it in his eyes and hear in his voice, and then you'll know for sure."

"Why do you care so much whether Barry and I get together or not?"  Caitlin asked, voicing a thought she has been holding onto this whole time.

"Because you guys are my friends, and I want you both to be happy.  If that means being together as a couple, then so be it."  Cisco brushed some dark hair out of his face, then added, "Also...you have already loved and lost once, Cait, and... I think Barry is your second chance.  And I wouldn't be able to live with myself, If I let you miss out on that kind of opportunity."

"You a good friend, Cisco."  Caitlin stated, kissing him on the cheek in a sisterly way.

"I know."  He boasted with an all-knowing shrug of his shoulders as he cracked a smile, trying to make light of the serious moment that just went down between them.

Things suddenly went quiet between them for a moment, allowing Caitlin to notice a faint vibration coming from Cisco.  Now that she was thinking about it, she could have sworn she heard that noise earlier during their discussion...

"For the love!" Cisco said exasperatedly, fishing his cell phone out of his pants pocket.  He had at least ten unread text messages from Barry.  However, the current vibration was signaling a call from Barry's cell.  "One sec." He told Caitlin, holding a finger up.

"Dude, calm down!"  Cisco half-yelled into the phone.

Caitlin shook her head laughing as she listened to the one-sided conversation.

"We were having a moment here!....Yes, she knows ....yeah, yeah, she's okay....well, she is now...no, forget what I said, she's fine, I promise....Barry...."

There was a long pause.

"Okay, I'll meet you in fifteen minutes."  He agreed, before ending the call and turning back to face Caitlin.

"So, Barry says hi..."  He trailed off.

Caitlin just laughed again, rolling her eyes.

Barry made Cisco promise to meet him at Jitters in fifteen minutes to explain everything that had happened with Caitlin.  He had complied, but suddenly he had a much better idea.  Pressing his fingertips together and smiling devilishly, he looked at Caitlin.

"He also says that he wants _you_ to meet him at Jitters...to talk."

"Oh?"  Caitlin questioned.  She could have sworn that Cisco was supposed to be the one to meet Barry, that is what his words seemed to indicate anyway, but, then again, she had only heard part of the conversation.

He quirked a brow at her.  "Well, what are you waiting for?  Go get your man, girlfriend!"  He nodded, shooing her away.

"Oh, right."  Caitlin muttered as she turned around to grab her purse.  She smiled broadly as she headed for the door.  _Girlfriend._   She liked the sound of that word and hoped that by the end of this impending talk, she would be Barry's.

After Caitlin left, Cisco patted himself on the back for a job well done.

" _You_ are the ultimate wingman, Cisco Ramon."  He praised himself.  Barry would probably kill him for sending Caitlin instead, but those two _really_ needed to talk.  Besides, if the discussion went like he thought it would, Barry would end up thanking him instead.

Giving his shoulders a little brush off, he moved back to his desk, continuing to work on his blueprints.  As he sat down in his chair, he shook his head and sighed.  "Those two would be _so lost_ with out me."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors you may have found along the way, but I hope the story was worth it!  
> Please feel free to share your thoughts and check out my other stories...I would love to hear from you!  
> (You can also check me out on tumblr at the same name: hoffkk.)


End file.
